Hurricane:A collection of Kennett Oneshots
by reddiablo
Summary: A collection of stories about Kennett. I decided it would be easier if they were all together.The first few are repeats but the last ones are new .:
1. Chapter 1

Friday night at _The Grille_ was becoming the most awkward day of the week for a few of the Mystic Falls residents. The mood was evident and expected as the two warring factions often hung out there. The remaining Mickealson family haunted the bar area and the Salvatore team hung out by the pool tables. The fact that each side had at least two individuals with superior hearing made the night lighter. Both groups were forced to only speak causally so the other would not know their plans. Yet there was person in the bar this night that attention was only on one member of a warring faction.

"Kol, are you here!" Klaus shouted into Kol's ear snapping him out of his daydream. Kol blinked rapidly as the sound reverberated in his eardrums. Being momentarily stunned caused him to look away from the caramel skinned girl who was playing pool. It caught his attention that his drink had been refilled so he quickly downed the dark colored liquor.

"What" he hissed at Klaus's face. The brothers sat at the bar in a tense silence until Klaus rolled his eyes at the cranky person sitting beside him.

"I will not tolerate ruining my plans with _your_ desires" Klaus growled at his younger brother. Kol's face drained of color at the mention of "desires".

"Desire?" Kol asked sheepishly.

"Yes, Desires. You are not allowed to torture and most definitely kill that Bennett. I still have use for her." Klaus said in a serious tone while glancing over to the group. The quick return of color to Kol's face surprised the displeased brother. Kol ordered another bottle casually as if nothing had been said. .Klaus tapped his finger impatiently waiting for a biting remark from his seemingly psychotic brother. His brother took a swig of his fresh liquor before speaking

"No worries, brother. I prefer to take my time but once you are done with her I get her." Kol declared with renewed confidence. He lifted his drink in agreement letting his hand dangle in the air until the still reluctant Klaus tapped in agreement. Kol suddenly down the rest of his bottle with little grace, making Klaus feel even more uncomfortable.

Klaus groaned in discontent as he watched Kol order another bottle. The temptation to box his brother was very strong but his self-preserving instinct was stronger. The thought of his brother's vulnerability being used as a weapon against him again sicken him. The thought quickly left his mind as his sister entered the bar.

"Bekah, you finally join us late as usually." Klaus remarked.

"Why should I ever come on time for babysitting duty?" Rebekah pointed out. On cue Kol's head hit the counter causing it to shake startling the bartender and other patrons at the bar. The sober now exasperated siblings exchanged looks.

"I'm going to see if I can find my blonde" Klaus announced to his relatives. This invoked a scoff from Rebekah and muffled laughter from the Kol's slumped body. Klaus's face twisted in anger before he stormed out of the bar.

Rebekah slide into Klaus's former spot with grace and tapped on Kol's shoulder. "Wake up, Big Boy." She teased.

"I'm up. I'm just resting my head…..Is that witch looking over here? Kol groaned out. Bekah erupted in laughter catching the attention of some individuals.

"She is, isn't she? Looking at me and judging me with her innocent eyes and perfect eyelashes. I mean how can she judge me she has killed some people too. " He spat out. Kol rubbed his face violently trying to shake himself from his mood.

"She is not watching you. I do think it's funny how Klaus has no idea how in love you are with that witch" Bekah pointed out.

"I'm not in love with her. I just want to kidnap her and lock her in a tower. She can be my own Helen of Troy." Kol replied.

"Hmm, Helen of Troy, I think I remember why she was kidnapped in the first place:" She mused

"Helen wasn't cheated on by some weakling of a human. Jeremy barely feels any regret he actually believes that ghost was kinda worth it." he mumbled angrily

"You care, Why? She is just someone you want to kill." She accused.

"Kill, torture, maim, love, marry, kiss its all the same anyway" he whispered

"Just admit it. Klaus has his drawings and you have your stalking. You want that witch more than you would like to admit" Bekah declared.

Kol finished his last bottle and stood up. "Yep, I like her. Maybe even love her." He stated as he poked Rebekah in her chest.

Kol climbed on top of the bar drawing the attention of Bonnie finally. He smiled in satisfaction ignoring the baffled look on her face. He grabbed another patron's bottle of Vodka and began to pace on the countertop.

"I think Bonnie Bennett is amazing!" He screamed. "She has the perfect smile in the world and she is super powerful. Did you know she almost died for the latest incarnation of that whore Katharine?" Damon's laughter was only stopped by a sharp job in the gut by Stefan. Everybody by the pool table jaws dropped at the statement. Stefan and Damon began to talk among themselves immediately as Elena grabbed Bonnie.

"I'm not going to kill you or any of you because I love her. My favorite thing to do when I had to watch that girl's brother was to make Jeremy tell me all about this beautiful creature that is in front of me. I can't believe that none of you have lost a duel fighting for her love. She is so fucking great that she even scares my brother." He continued to confess.

"Bekah is right. I would stake all the vampires in the world to have her for one night. I just want to kiss you and hold you." Kol finished the vodka bottle and threw it."Bonnie Bennett, I want you. Don't you want me too? I can change, I can be a neutered boy like Stefan. Love me, My Helen of Troy, My Juliet, My angel."

Bonnie's eyes widen in shock as Rebekah tried to pull Kol down from the counter. The duo tussled with each other almost unaware of the approaching figure. His sister pulled him down by grabbing one of his legs breaking many items on the way down. Kol smashed a cup on Rebekah's face that didn't even faze her. She managed to sit on top of him while he was on the floor barely.

"Stop fighting me" Bekah screamed at the still fighting individual under her. Bonnie waved sheepishly at them.

"Will go on a date with me, Please!" Kol slurred still pinned to the floor underneath Rebekah.

"Sure if you help us." Bonnie said shyly. Bonnie stared at the fidgeting boy who was still mumbling things about loving her. It took him a few seconds to even register that she had said "yes".

The screams of joy were so loud residents the next day thought that a party had happened. Elena smiled at the thought of Bonnie on a date even with this original. Bonnie would never admit to any of one that she liked him too more than they would ever know at that moment. In the back of the bar, Klaus looked visibly displeased next to Caroline.

"He did this on purpose. How can I top that?" Klaus grumbled.


	2. Drunken Encounters: Rated M

**Kol and Bonnie meet by chance in a bar or something like that, drink a lot, and end up spending the night together**

"Finn is dead" Kol repeated over and over as he walked alone in the night. The deflated original found himself walking aimlessly until he found himself in the next town over from Mystic Fall. The brighter and livelier town had a bustling bar that was more club than tavern. _Bomb Shelter_'s neon sign glowed like the northern star leading Kol to the door. A quick compulsion helped Kol gain entry to packed out hot spot. Not even the grabs of drunken girls distracted from his mission to the bar. He didn't waste any time making sure the bartender understood that everything he ordered would be free for the rest on the night.

Kol was going on a world tour of the different vodkas when he was knocked into by some man. The pissed off original looked back to see that the man was fighting with some drunk girl. "Why don't you leave her alone" Kol said casually looking at the brown eyed girl.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do with this bitch!"The man screamed into Kol's face. The patron was a typical muscleman wearing a white a-lined shirt showing off his oversized arms. Kol smiled as the fool tried to hit him ducking with inhuman speed. Kol punched him in his stomach careful not to punch through him. He cared more for the damage to his newly bought silk shirt than the man's life.

The man crumbled to the floor coughing blood. A jeer from the fellow's crew was the battle cry for them to come after Kol. Cocky as always Kol smirked at the thought getting ready to beat them all but he was distracted by the action of the caramel girl he had tried to save. She pulled him close to her and kissed him passionately.

"I told you I had a boyfriend right honey" Bonnie cooed while winking at Kol. It didn't take any thought for him to pull her close to him.

"Yeah, the next person to touch my girl is getting their heads ripped off" Kol announced. He remembered the girl on his hip. She wore a tight black dress that was modest yet alluring. Bonnie didn't care if an original was on her hip as long as she got away from those goons.

Internal bleeding did not stop the injured man from trying to grab at the leg of Bonnie. Seemingly inexplicitly the men seem to slide across to the other end of the crowd towards his friends. The group picked up the injured friend mumbling threats under their breath not wanting to deal with the man who beat up the biggest person in the group. Patrons finally went back to dancing and drinking as if nothing happened but Kol didn't let go of the creature in his arm.

"Hmmm nice trick, witch. Next time you should move your foot while you move the man" Kol whispered into her ear.

"Next time you should move slower while ducking, vampire" Bonnie responded in the same hush tone. She pushed against his hard chest trying to escape his grip. Bonnie raised her face in defiance as she tried to cause an aneurism. It infuriated her that he was just laughing as she tried hard to make it work on him.

"Please stop doing that you look like a fool" He spoke between his laughs.

"Well, let me go then." Bonnie fumed while pulling at his arms.

"A kiss and your presence for the rest of the night in exchange for your release" Kol proposed.

Bonnie grabbed his messy hair pulling him to her glossy lips. The taste of cherry vodka made the kiss even more intoxicating. Kol's hand clutched her dress as their tongues battled for dominance. Bonnie jumped from shock when he nipped her lip causing a small nick that elicited a drip of blood. A kiss without some blood would be no real kiss Kol has always felt .He let go of the startled girl and pushed the chattering girl next to him off the stool next to him. Bonnie giggled slightly as the blond huffed as she walked away.

"What brings you here, Bonnie" Kol asked with a grin.

"I need a break from my life, thanks to your brother."Bonnie confessed."This isn't me, I'm not some slutty girl or anything but I just needed something."

"Say no more" Kol interrupted as he poured her a shot. "I feel the same way, thanks to your friends."

The duo drank heavily into the night until Bonnie drunkenly suggested that they go for a walk through the woods. Kol traveled stumbling but still better than Bonnie who lost her shoes somewhere between Main Street and the fence they climbed.

"This is so fucking pretty" Bonnie shouted drunkenly as she walked barefoot on the meadow they had just discovered.

"Yep, not as pretty as you though" Kol said. He held onto Bonnie's hand to make sure she didn't fall.

"Stop it, I know what I am…"

"What are you?"

"The ugly black chick who hangs out with the Barbies."

Kol stopped in his tracks at the statement. His static body caused Bonnie to tip over as gravity's law went into effect. He made sure she never touched the ground but he found himself sitting down with her in his lap.

"You are gorgeous and so powerful." Kol whispered into her curly hair. Bonnie relaxed into his embrace snuggling into the soft fabric of his coat.

"Powerful, what does that have to do with anything?" Bonnie inquired.

"Powerful women are so much better. You can feel their presence from a mile away and the fights are so fun."

"You are the strangest Original, aren't you" she teased.

"And the sexiest." He added.

Bonnie picked herself up lazily to make eye level with him. She touched his face softly feeling every feature on his face. He stayed still with a confused face as she continued her investigation.

"I think you may actually be right." Bonnie declared before she traced her fingers over his tinted lips. Kol open his mouth to suck on her fingertips. Bonnie heart jumped at the sensation yet she didn't take them away.

"Show me how beautiful I am" she said in hush tones rubbing against him.

"You are too drunk. I would like you to remember it." He took her hand away from him. Kol bit into his wrist ripping a hole into his skin. Bonnie watched as the wrist was presented to her already beginning to close.

"What are you doing? I'm trying to sleep with you, not hurt" The bewildered girl said.

"Drink, it will sober you up faster."Kol's lips were now ruby colored. Bonnie wished it made him less attractive but she didn't care anymore. She felt like she left her emotions on the floor of Klaus's mansion that horrible night. She drank the warm liquid and looked back at him with a spark in her eye.

"I thought you would fight it at least"

"I thought you would be naked by now too"

Kol softly laughed at the Bennett witch in his lap. If his brothers ever knew he thought to himself.

Kol didn't answer this time. Instead his hands spoke what he felt, she gasped as his fingers slithered their way down her arm and began tracing the contours of her round breast. He softly rubbed her; she was trembling at his touch. Smirking, quite pleased with himself, he lowered his head level to her heaving bosom and began to gingerly assault her nipple through her dress teasing her. Kol looked up at her looking for affirmation. She quickly began to undressing him. Kol lacked the grace that Bonnie had reacquired as he ripped her clothing off.

Bonnie pushed him back up, causing Kol to go back on his knees and she brought her hands around her back and unclipped her bra, causing Kol to reach out and kiss her hard on the lips as he let his hands pull down the straps before removing the garment completely from her body and pushed her back on the bed and cupped her breasts and rolled a nipple between his fingers, causing her to gasp once more. She reached for him and caught him by the belt loop. Her hands made quick work of the buckle and began to pull his pants over his hips taking the black silk boxers with them.

He took one nipple into his mouth and ran his tongue around it before rubbing his tongue over it, as the original cupped her other breast and squeezed it and rolled the nipple around his fingers before taking the nipple into his mouth and gave it the same treatment as the other as he did the same to the other nipple with his hand. He raised an eyebrow at her and touched her hip. She responded, sliding her legs out from beneath him, they curled to the side. Kol closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt the heat between her legs cradling him against her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked up her hips, causing him to groan as he pulled out and thrusted back into her. He trailed kisses down her neck as one hand slid his way down their body and found her spot.

The desolated forest was filled with moans as the two continued into the night. The next morning Bonnie woke up with a jolt. She looked at her still naked form and realized it was not a dream she had. Yet she was confused at the fact that the cold forest floor had been replaced with a silk lined bed. Kol rolled over throwing his arm over to her previous position.

"Did we…" Bonnie started to stutter.

"Yep"

"But…"

"Bored of the scenery"

"Where?"

"Someone's summer home, I assume"

"Why are you…."

"I meant what I said last night."

"Say it again"

"I think I am going to fall in love with you, Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie rolled over and looked into her new found lover eyes with slight disbelief.

"Why does life have to be so complicated?" She groaned.

"Life has a funny sense of humor, my love."

They laughed themselves to sleep once again forgetting the world around them.


	3. Flashback: Rated T

Mystic Falls had become a relatively quiet town in the last couple of months since Klaus had moved to some farm town and completely took control of it. Bonnie often felt guilt about it because it was her efforts that caused a destruction of a town. Her hometown where her family had lived and died in for generations was too close to her heart to abandon. She had heard recently that one of her cousin's families had gone there to purge Klaus from there. Every night she hoped and prayed that she would be successful. Tonight was a time for much needed relaxation.

She had torn up her house looking for her blasted car keys. "They must be outside," she whispered to herself as she grabbed a flash light. Bonnie crawled on her grass looking for the elusive key when she heard the footsteps of another.

"Looking for these?" Kol teased. He held the keys up and jiggled them mockingly at Bonnie. Bonnie used her magic to yank the keys away from him.

"I don't appreciate your little games, Kol," she said, exasperated.

"…But you do enjoy them," He added. He slowly strolled forward with his hands in his pockets. Kol had adjusted to fashion of the times quite seamlessly. He preferred the business casual look with minor twist that showed his true age. Tonight he wore a long sleeve black dress shirt with a white handkerchief perfectly folded in his breast pocket and designer dark blue jeans that been perfectly distressed. It irritated Bonnie immensely that he was actually a great dresser.

Bonnie dusted off her dress and stomped her way to the car. Once again, Kol had already jumped into passenger seat.

"Kol, when are you going to learn boundaries?" Bonnie snapped at him.

Kol couldn't be more pleased when she turned on the car and started to drive. The witch had caught his eyes more than once in the first few weeks of his freedom. His brothers had a habit of falling for the same woman over and over again, so he had learned to keep his mouth shut about his feelings regarding females. It took the great departure of all of her friends to get her to even talk to him. Saving her from a pack of hybrids cooled the icy demeanors, allowing a reluctant friendship to build, but friendship would never be enough for him.

Kol reached to put a new CD into her radio, but Bonnie kept smacking his hands away. "Don't you dare touched that radio," Bonnie warned.

"Or what?" He smirked proudly until he noticed the CD melting in his hands. Bonnie softly laughed at the grumbling Original, cursing her for ruining his jeans. Never one to take let an opportunity pass, he quickly grabbed his new 80's compilation and inserted it in the audio system.

"Your taste in music has improved," she acknowledged while listening to Depeche Mode.

"Ah, see another thing you like about me. My efforts are working," Kol said slowly. "Plus, I killed of hybrids stalking around the town so you should be proud."

"First, stop saying how many hybrids you have killed; I don't even know how many choose to be that way. Secondly, your efforts are not working. Lastly, stop stalking me," Bonnie stressed.

Kol rolled his eyes at her. No matter what she said, he knew she would finally see she was meant for him. Once he had his mind set on anything, nothing but death could stop him.

The pair finally arrived at _The Grille_. As they left the car, Bonnie's phone went off. She knew it must be Elena who had promised to come into town to check if her babies were even human.

"I have to take this call. Order food for me," She blurted out as she ran back into her car. He was tempted to stay and listen to the conversation but he rather have her happy when she came in.

After a few minutes Bonnie entered into the restaurant with a dejected look. She sat in the booth that Kol had secured and sighed loudly.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing," Bonnie quickly responded while staring at her plate of food. She hated herself for even being this disappointed. It always happened.

"Damn, I knew I should have listened to your conversation," Kol mused

"You mean stalking me like you always do" Bonnie snapped.

Kol smiled and took a sip of his drink. "You…."

"Kol, I don't want to hear your stupid arguments, especially with you thinking you are God's gift to women," she huffed. Kol just continued to drink his liquor and tried to speak, but Bonnie interrupted once again.

"In my day, this would be considered courting. Stalking, as you would call it, would be considered romantic so you should be quite pleased that I have chosen you," Bonnie said while imitating his voice.

Kol raised his eyebrows and chugged down the rest of his cup. They stared at each other with menacing looks.

"You have gotten better with your imitation, but your American accents slips in too much," he conceded.

The pair laughed as the waitress brought more drinks. They pounded the alcohol down like it was water, Bonnie beyond drunk before Kol barely had felt a buzz.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Bonnie blurted out suddenly.

Kol choked on his drink at the shock.

"I am destined to die before I have a white picket fence. I will never be a wife or a mother because eventually one of your family members will kill me. Maybe one of the hybrids will find me on a weak day. I could die from the overuse of magic just like my grandmother. Damon or Stefan could kill me in one of their moods. I'm going to die before I can reach my 30's and…"

She was going to continue talking, but the lips of another kept them from speaking. She crumbled into the kiss, grabbing onto his hair. She mumbled into his mouth and returned each caress of his tongue with one of her own. Her head began to spin and she felt dizzy. Kol pulled away quickly and turned around. Bonnie stammered for a few seconds before she composed herself.

Kol lifted up his drink and smiled. He began to talk about the concept of reality shows like the kiss never happened. In that moment, Bonnie couldn't figure out whether she was happy or sad that he didn't even acknowledge it. As she sobered up, the kiss kept replaying in her mind.

After a couple of hours Kol drove Bonnie back to her house. Last week, Bonnie had given him permission to come into her house which was one of the best things he could have heard. He popped in a movie for them to watch as Bonnie became fully sober. Bonnie kept glancing at the stoic figure that sat beside her. _When did he become this person?_ She thought to herself.

As the movie ended, Bonnie finally couldn't take it anymore. "Do you still want to know why I was so upset?" Bonnie asked softly.

"Of course!" Kol exclaimed. She smiled slightly at the enthusiasm.

"Elena was supposed to be visiting so we could figure out if her pregnancy was supernatural, but she cancelled the trip since Stefan found a respectable witch in the area who confirmed they were indeed normal, healthy twins. I don't know why I thought she would come back just to see me. It hurts that my friends have all gone forward with their lives and I'm just the only one stuck. I'm beginning to think if we were all normal, that they would have stopped talking to me once they graduated high school," Bonnie lamented

"It hurts so much that I am so replaceable and that I will never have a normal life" she sobbed in her hands.

Kol stared at the sobbing girl with confusion. He gently took away her hands from her face.

"Stop it," he demanded "You are one of the most powerful witches in the world, whether or not you believe me. Just because people treat you like you are disposable, reflects nothing that you are. You wield your power like a true warrior," Kol professed.

Kol held her hands and looked into her eyes. "I had unbelievable power and people used to like me so much at first, but once I had turned them, they disappeared. What matters is that you have grace, personality, and independence. That makes people drawn to you. Screw the friends that don't understand how lucky they are to have you."

Bonnie squeezed his hand and smiled and Kol quickly returned the gesture. He switched the channel to some reality show in which the contestants had to build tents.

"Freaking idiots! I had to build my own houses for so long and they can't build one with instructions!" He yelled at the television.

Bonnie couldn't look away from the man who she swore she would hate forever. Tonight, something clicked in her heart that she couldn't control. She quickly straddled Kol's lap and kissed him.

Kol pushed her slightly away from him. "Bonnie, are you drunk?" he asked, concerned.

"No, which makes this so much better," she said quickly before smashing his lips with her own.

Kol pulled her closer to his body and kissed her harder as he let one hand slip up into her thick brown hair. Bonnie opened his mouth slightly and let her tongue trace his bottom lip. Both sighed when his tongue slid into her mouth, caressing hers. Kol's other hand slide down, traveling to her lower back as he pulled her to him again roughly, as if he needed to feel her heat on his chest. As he tugged her head back, Bonnie kissed his neck from that angle while her hand slid up into his short hair, holding him close while the other hand began to unbutton his shirt. Bonnie grumbled in aggravation at the stubborn buttons. She yanked them off with magic spraying the buttons across the room.

Seeing her using her magic was always a turn on. He picked her up from the couch and slammed her against the wall. Bonnie moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She could feel his roaming hands move with quickness to unrobe her. He lifted his head from her neck to look at her.

"Are you sure, Bonnie? I will never leave you alone until the day you die if you do this," Kol confessed.

"I hope not," Bonnie replied as she squeezed her shoulders. The thought of not being alone made her want him more.

Kol whispered things she had never heard of into her ear, making her heart feeling like it was about to jump out of her chest. They barely had anymore clothes to lose. Kol sped her to the bedroom and threw her on the bed. He took one glance at her before he slammed the door and joined her.

A/N: Sorry real life interfered.


	4. Hearts: Rated PG

Every single year a heart is delivered to the doorstep of each of Bonnie's friends. A heart of someone's they cared about. Someone they had shown some interest to over that year. A heart on her birthday, a heart on Valentine 's Day, a heart on Christmas, and their anniversary. The anniversary had its own twist.

Each year that past another one was added. Elena slept on the steps of her house this year tired of running from him. She had gotten married and had a child while on the run from him. She had spent so much of her life paying for breathing that she needed to take a stand. Maybe this would be the year he would listen to reason.

The gush of wind woke her up to see the menacing face of Kol. He cocked his head as a smile began to form on his face. Elena's eyes widened as he took another step forward.

"So you couldn't live without my face after all" He chuckled. In his hands was a box too small for this day. He placed the box down before speeding up to her. His face dangled a few inches from hers as if they were intimate lovers.

"I have seen your face so many times but I guess you have always missed mine" Kol snarled at her.  
"She wouldn't…." before Elena could finish the sentence she found herself flung off her front stoop.

The pain shot through her body and she found it difficult to move. Suddenly she felt added weight on her spine pushing her further into the ground. Kol's foot began to slowly add pressure as he stood above her.

"Scum like you, don't have the right to even mention her."

"I was her friend, we were all her friends." Elena cried into the ground. She feared for her child and husband's life that hid in their house.

"She didn't want me to kill you. She never mentioned anything else" Kol ripped up Elena from the lawn. Elena began to black out as he spoke again. "Don't you forget that"

A spell to save her friends from his brother once and for all that destroyed the last piece of humanity in Kol. A secret affair no one had known about until it was too late or perhaps they would have realized how much she would be missed. She had used all of her magic to kill Klaus once and for all in the process killing her. A wasted effort for all involved because of the aftermath.

At the brink of death she made him promise not to kill them. In his grief he had agreed but he couldn't change who he was. He had made her a promise too….to make her wish she never left him.

Klaus was dead but his siblings still lived. She had probably saved his life out of her love for him he often thought. She was always so naive and he loved her for that. Kol with the help of Rebekah set Mystic Falls ablaze a week later. As he watched the flame burn away any remnants of the life Bonnie once had, he felt no relief from the pain of losing her. The rain afterwards that revealed the bodies in the debris did not make him feel whole or invoke much feeling.

He prevented the death of all that she had called "close friends" all others were subject to his wrath. A heart for all the days they would miss together was his offering to her. The only thing he was ashamed of was breaking his promise once. He had killed Jeremy the third year after her death. Jeremy had stood defiantly in front of him when he had killed his uncle's family for the 3 hearts. Kol listened to the barrage of insults with mild amusement until the relationship of the two was brought up. His hands found themselves slowly crushing away the life of the man who called himself "Bonnie's one true love".

Elena woke up on her porch again with Kol sitting beside her. "She loved you all and you let her die" Kol mumbled out loud as a single tear went down his cheek.

"Please stop Kol, you are destroying her memory" Elena groaned out.

"Maybe I will….one day" Kol said as he stood up. "It's our 10th anniversary so I did something nice this year". He could still see her smiling face when he had taken her out of town on their first date.

Kol began to slowly wander away before his mask began to fall away. Elena pulled herself together enough to open the box he had left. Her heart began to pound as she slowly opened the gift wrapped box. When she opened it she was utterly surprised.

It was empty.

"Thank you!" She yelled at the slowly distancing figure.

"See I'm not a monster._ I only did two this year_" he said whimsically before he strode down the street.

You shouldn't have left me alone, Bonnie.


	5. Morning Light: Rated T

_Kol & Bonnie are in love but she says that she can't be with him because of Elena & co. Kol is trying to stop her because he really loves her and in the end they keep their relationship as a secret_

The morning light was the clue to end the fantasy and to embrace reality. The tangled limbs lost the title of couple and became Bonnie Bennett and Kol Mickealson. Sheets that were crumpled in desires became stained with uncertainty. Girlfriend, he called her in the comfort of darkness and shadows but if he dared utter them in the golden light, he paid a heavy price. Bonnie rolled over to began put on the costume of "Bonnie Bennett the Innocent"

Her pink underwear laid at the bottom of the king sized bed the last thing to remove before they engaged in things that would make her friends shocked. The bra was useless as it had been broken by the impatient man who still lay in the bed. He was always rough with that particular piece of clothing. His old hands were used to undoing corsets, not unhooking bras. Her dress seemed like a doormat across the room near the doorway. Undamaged solely because she was the one who took it off once she entered the haven of his room, Bonnie became the girl Caroline hoped for. Bonnie's mind kept drifting back to her friends even though she had flashes on the night to make her feel home. She put on her shoes while sitting on the bed. The now moving body made her stay as still as a deer in the headlights. She could hear her name being repeated on the lips of her sworn enemy but without disgust. Kol whispered her name like a prayer getting louder each time he repeated it. Bonnie's heart swelled no matter how many times her mind tried to quiet it. She kissed the cheek of her lover and attempted to get up.

Her delicate wrist was held captive by the awaken Kol. He pulled her softly back to their shared bed without any effort. His hands felt the little hairs on her arm stand up as they traveled up to her neck. Kol always loved to play with her hair even in his half sleep mode. He stroked it with barely opened eyes like it was glass. Bonnie never forgot even in their most intimate moments that he could break her easily yet it excited her more. Kol nuzzled against Bonnie's cheek inhaling her scent.

"Why are trying to turn this dream into a nightmare" he sighed into Bonnie's ear.

Bonnie's voice found itself paralyzed by the question so she just kissed his cheek and stayed still. "Bonnie…" he cooed softly. She hated how his voice did not ever remind her of his sarcastic behavior. Bonnie wished that could tell herself it was a trick to make this parting easier.

"Elena…My friends, I can't lose them."Bonnie stammered.

"I don't understand why our relationship is ruled by a council. Is that some new 21st century courting practice?" Kol teased.

"I lo…like you but I'm just some girl you will get over." Bonnie mumbled. She bit her lip in nervousness as Kol's eyes widen at her slight confession. He squeezed her in his arms letting her go to prop himself up. The lack of contact felt so strange so they began to hold hands as they sat next to each other.

"Let's work this out? I think that I have showed promise in the compromise department." Kol pointed out. He was getting most of his blood from blood banks and even began calling other humans by their names instead of cattle. The peaceful feeling was destroying her resolve so Bonnie grabbed her bag and ran out the door. The brightly lit corridor momentarily stunned the tormented witch yet it did not slow her down. Tears swelled in her eyes as she ran to the front door. Kol appeared in her path with the grace that only an original could have fully dressed.

"Kol, stop this game!" Bonnie yelled fidgeting in her spot.

"It's not a game. Do you really think I'm the cuddly type with anything?" he angrily whispered gesturing to the fact they were still in his family's home. Bonnie groaned at the question rolling her eyes at him trying to move around him. He grabbed her arm yanking her with ease back in front of him, he glared at her. "Tell me you don't care about me? Tell me you don't think I can make you happy? Do you even care about me?"Kol demanded in hush tones.

Bonnie's eyes stared furiously at him as she tried to wrestle her arm away from him. She smacked him across the face in frustration. "You know I do but are you worth losing everything that I care about? That's the real question."Bonnie confessed. For a moment she felt that she may have seen the murderous side of him emerge for a moment before he let go of her arm roughly. "Go!" He said with a blank impression. The release of her arm added more burden to her heart as each step drew her further away from him.

"I love you so if this is what you need, Fine! Just don't try to forget me as quickly as I fell in love with you…" the devastated original announced still facing away from her. Bonnie had finally reached the front door when she heard his confession. Her feet took her back to him before her brain could stop them. She jumped into his arms and began to cry. "I can't give this up but I can't face them yet." Bonnie sobbed. Kol cradled his beloved unwilling to let her go even in the comfort of his room again. "Then we won't, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I have nothing but time." He professed. The lovers nodded at each other with renewed hope in silent agreement. What's a few months or even years compared to eternity after all?


	6. Movie Night: Rated T

Bonnie smiled at the rambling girl who pulled out movies from her bag. The pair relaxed into the entertainment room. Rebecca laid out all the movies that she had acquired.

"I think we should either start with _Jurassic Park_ or the _Titanic_" Rebekah suggested.

Bonnie squinting her eyes at her friend's bizarre options. Rebekah was egar to catch up on the popular culture of the time.

"I don't know. They are both good films. Titanic is very long."Bonnie replied.

"Bekah, you would watch a movie about humans who can't sail a boat" Kol teased.

Kol was like a specter that hung around on Saturday nights constantly annoying them. Last Saturday he had even thrown out the television just to taunt them.

"I'll make it easy. Jurassic Park is what we will all watch.".

As they were about to respond they noticed the DVD in his hands slowly being crushed. Kol's mouth moved but Bonnie couldn't hear anything he was saying. Rebekah's facial expression was the only indication that he was actually speaking. He let go of the destroyed disc and scoffed loudly which sparked an instant reaction from his sister.

"Must we all be punished because you don't have a life." Rebekah screamed in his face.

Rebekah smacked Kol so hard that she had thrown him across the room. The sound of broken furniture filled the house with noise but in the house of powerful siblings it was familiar sound .It was as if nothing had happened as he came back to the room moments later. He adjusted his ruined outfit shaking out the glass from his shirt casually .The brother and sister glared at each other until they heard the exasperated Bonnie speak.

"Let's just watch the movie." Bonnie asked softly staring at Kol. A smirk emerged on his face and slowly nodded. Bekah accepted her brother's lingering presence begrudgingly. The sound of the movie starting eased the tension slowly.

Kol's antics did not cease even as the movie went on. Every few minutes Kol's hands traveled to Bonnie's space and every few minutes Bonnie smacked them away. Finally Bonnie went to the bathroom to get some space.

She splashed some water on her face and sighed into the mirror.

"What are doing, Bonnie" she whispered to herself.

"Making sure your honor is persevered, this house has quite a few males that live here" Kol replied sarcastically

"I'm so tired of people popping up everywhere. Also I'm tired of you!"Bonnie said as she whipped her head around to stare at the smirking original.

"You weren't tired of me last week or the week after that" Kol pointed out while rolling his eyes.

"It was a mistake all those times. You just…" Bonnie answered.

"Fill you with uncontrollable lust" he interrupted to the dismay of Bonnie.

Neither really remembered what happened the first time. Kol was mocking her over her need for food. Bonnie was making fun of the fact that he had been daggered for so long. It dragged on for so long in the quiet the argument was ended by them making out on the kitchen counter. The next week it was on the side of the house and it seemed this week would be the bathroom if he had it his way.

Bonnie slapped him across the face each time he took a step forward until he was in her face. Kol only hovered over her face for a moment before kissing her.

His tongue darted into her mouth almost immediately, and she didn't complain. While his tongue probed her mouth, he gently massaged the small of her back. His hands roamed her body with much experienced with the action. Still his tongue collided with hers, and still he pressed her lips on hers. He clasped her hands in his and put them up against the wall, above her head, so that she was trapped beneath him.

Bonnie made little protest in the privacy of the bathroom. They were breathing quite a bit harder than before, and Bonnie, who seemed to have forgotten his reservations, was clawing at the white, cotton fabric of Kol's shirt. Her hands gripped his lower back, and her fingernail to his skin in half-moon marks.

Later on Bonnie rubbed her face at her actions while Kol re-button his shirt.

"I hate you" she groaned as she got up from the floor. The pair returned to the living room in silence and resumed watching the nearly over movie.


	7. Seven Devils Rated T

The plan was supposed to end with the end of the vampire race and a happy ending for everyone involved. Why did life make even the best plans turn to ash? Love was supposed to be the one thing to tame an vampire instead it had awoken the devil that was inside Kol. "Perhaps Bonnie played bait and Kol fell for it perhaps too hard" the group wondered before disaster hit. The girl he had heard so much about made his mind obsess of their future while the girl plotted his death. Obsession prevented skeletons to stay in the closet as Kol stalked her endlessly spending much sleepless night following her. Kol discovered the plan a month earlier than the group even got a hint of what was to come.

Kol took cues from his brother about the art of subtlety. One by one they dropped like flies as Bonnie watched in horror. Damon's suicide by sunlight, Jeremy's baseball accident, Stefan was staked by a hybrid, Caroline found in a pool of vervian drained of blood, and finally only Elena and Bonnie were left. The duo hoped that Matt had run and not fallen into the clutch of Klaus. All answers were given on the anniversary of Kol's and Bonnie's first date. The eyes never fell on the love stuck orginal who worked day and night trying to find Klaus's next step.

"Bonnie, come out I've found a solution for our problem." Kol yelled at the Bennett house. He had fun playing with his victim for months. Matt had become his confessional who he explained his love for his duplicitous witch. Unable to escape his prison Matt often cursed the day that Stefan or even Elena came into his life. The now scrawny athlete was happy to see the outside world for the first time in months. Sunlight burned his eyes when he left the cell. Fresh air smelled so intoxicating compared to the moldy musk of his new home. Matt felt nothing as he was dragged out of the car and saw were he arrived. It just made him aware of all he had taken for guaranteed. Bonnie ran out to see her pawn reveal his cards as Kol pulled a tattered Matt from his car. She screamed in shock which brought Elena to the doorway.

"I loved you yet you played Brutus to my Ceasar." Kol growled. He twisted Matt's arm so he screamed out in pain loud enough to wake the neighbors."Was it so hard to be Juliet? Was it!"

"Stop this. I do love you" Bonnie said as she extended her hand as she had done so many times. Her fingers wiggled for the grip of the deranged Original. Her eyes became wet with her neat tears as Kol looked back with empty eyes. The frantic girl hoped that he would remember all of the times they had with each other. "It's our anniversary, remember. We went on a carriage ride. You don't have to do this." She pleaded.

Kol's demeanor changed as he let go of Matt causing the weak man to crumble to the floor. "I remember how beautiful you looked in the moonlight. I was so excited to see you in the dress I bought" Kol confessed. His eyes brighten at the memory but his body showed his real intent. He lifted his foot to press on Matt's vulnerable had.

"I remember how the moon looked when you discussed how your "seduction" of me was going. I remember how you decided in Elena's house how you were willing to sleep with me if it meant my race's death. No wonder you were so nervous that night." He said sarcastically. He scooped back up the groaning victim from the floor. He flashed a smile that would haunt the two girl for the rest of their lives.

"Sweetie, there is some things that can't be solved by your touch." He looked her straight in the eye as he ripped out Matt's heart. Bonnie tried her best to summon her power to kill him but she was already in his grip. He held her with the heart in front of her distracting her from everything. The horror made the world move in slow motion as she watch the heart beat for a few moments. She gasped and jumped trying to get away from the sight.

"Look at the heart! Don't you look away! You wanted to destroy mine! You wanted to see your lover, your fiance dead. Is my heart as important as Matt's or any other fool?" Kol spit out as he smelled her hair. "You want to save your beloved friend, do you?"All the times he had ever held her flashed before his eyes fueling his anger and dark thoughts.

The hot tears fell down her face as she watched him crush the heart of her best friend. She tried to stay calm as he taunted her with insults, anything he offered she would take at this point. "What else could he do" she thought to herself. "Yes, anything you want" she agreed quickly blinking back the tears.

Kol shoved his blood down her reluctant throat. He grabbed her harder as she tried to resist the liquid. She swallowed while looking at the grief stricken Elena. Elena's screams for help and mercy were as effective as the buzz of flies.

"Now you will change and be mine. This time we will not play games." with that statement he snapped Bonnie's neck. He dragged the dead body into his car destroying everything Elena's life had once been. Klaus sat in the car as his brother stroked the hair of his obsession. "She'll love me, I know she will and then we will be happy for eternity" Kol announced to his brother. Klaus laughed softly at his brother before nodding. Sometimes he wished he could have thanked the mystic fall group for making his life easier. Nothing brought family together like a mutual enemy, now he would never be alone as long as his deranged brother had his toy.

Bonnie sat in an cold tower in some unknown country weeping as she did every morning. Kol's punishment for her betrayal was to make her wait, waiting alone without any attention other than him. Wait until she felt the pain he felt, Klaus had once warned her of Kol's anger in the first few days of her change. The years slipped away from her and so did the fight. She found herself weaker and weaker to his offers. He told her of the news every morning, not allowing her even the ability to read

"Bonnie, Elena got married" he remarked as he threw pictures in her magical cell. He made sure she would never be able to leave no matter how much she tried."Was she worth it? Were they worth the heartbreak of your lover?" The vindictive vampire asked.

"Sometimes I wonder if you ever loved me but I know I saw a glimpse. I'm not a fool. I'm not a fool at all. " He said with venom. The delusion of love was what kept her alive yet it was what killed her friends.

Bonnie turned to the anger one-time fiance and walked towards the barrier. She touched the doorway that burned her. "When will you forgive me?" she asked in hush tones.

"When you realize that I will be your future for eternityand you love me like I love you." he replied with unnatural sweetness as he walked away. Bonnie laid next to the wall praying for her mind to break then at least she could actually smile.

_They can keep me high_  
_'Til I tear the walls_  
_'Til I save your heart_  
_And to take your soul_  
_What have we done?_  
_Can it be undone?_  
_In the evil's heart_  
_In the evil's soul_

_Seven devils all around you_  
_Seven devils in your house_  
_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_  
_I'll be dead before the day is done_  
_Before the day is done_

**BTW: Waiting for my beta on the "Catch 22" Chapter**


	8. No Light: Rated T

_**You are the hole in my head**_  
_**You are the space in my bed**_  
_**You are the silence in between**_  
_**What I thought and what I said**_

_"Why is a girl like you, sitting by yourself" Kol asked her the first time they met. She brushed him off walking away from but every night he walked her home. The first kiss sealed their doom as the kissed in the haven of nature and his former home. Titles were never given but the unspoken commitment hung in the air each time they met. _

Bonnie wished the breeze did not remind of her of the angel of pain. He was not a miracle but a curse that had descended on her. No matter how happy she felt when she was with him, she found herself counting down the minutes in the blissful silence when she returned to reality of being the pure girl that people looked for, for being the statue of justice. He treated her like a woman to be held but he reveled in her power. He pushed her harder than anyone to be stronger because he needed that equal, at least she hoped. The attention was addiction that had crawled into her soul. The way he looked at other as if they were ants but his eyes looked at her like she was a queen.

Sometime he looked at her with wide eyes that showed the innocent that it once held. The wind reminded her how he had not felt the chill of the autumn since the Middle Ages. It reminded her of the coldness he showed at the mention of her friend. When it finally revealed her lover who appeared in his suit he wore just for her "I can at least dress classy as I slip into your room" he told her one day in the twilight. He was her obsession that she could not shake, even his flaws became weak arguments in her head.

He acted like a five years old but in the quiet moments when she asked questions he sounded like an old wise man. No one could understand what Bonnie felt in her heart, the conflict of youthfulness that he invoked but the wisdom he gave her made her more aware of the world around her. Every night she tried to punish herself for enjoying her sin. "Will you kill me if they asked you too?" He asked in hush whispers reminding her of the secrets that she has racked up. Tonight was different from every other day. A single tear went down her face as he rubbed her freezing face. The answer was supposed to be same but her lips moved to reveal her heart's desires.

"No, I can't" Bonnie confessed in the cold forest. She looked into his emotionless begging for a reponse to make her feel less like a sacrifice to his love.

"Then I will leave so they will have no temptation, perhaps the South Americas. It has been awhile" He said causally. "Could she see his heart behind his globes?" He asked himself

"Please don't leave me!" Bonnie screamed before she could stop herself. Love had taken her as its puppet. She clutched his jacket squeezing it so hard it burned her knuckles, tonight love had taken hold. One night before the destruction of all extra vampire races, she showed her heart's content.

His dark globes scanned her grief stricken face before turning around to leave again. His face revealed his pain expression to the dark night unable to face her. He cleared his throat and hoped for the words he imagined to grace her lips.

Bonnie fell to the ground as he began to walk away. Her sobs overtook her as the realization of his departure hit her. Nothing she could do would protect him from her friends' plans. All of her strength slipped away from her. No matter what she pulled from her memory invetopry, nothing compared to the encouragement of his word. He spoke of her beauty as if it was fact. In her classes she thought of who would compare to him, who could be as powerful her that she could share her life with.

"What do you want me to say?" She begged as she gripped the soil she was pledge by magic to always protect. The tears fell making the soil dotted underneath her. Her eyes were unable to look at the turned figure.

"You know what I want, you have two days to make your decision" He declared without looking back. A part of his mind wanted to take her into his arms and make her tears disappear yet to be another one of her so called friend disgusted him. She was his queen for the rest of his life but she need to become on first. The pain would help so he spirited away before his heart took over .In an instant he was gone leaving behind a broken girl.

Bonnie gasped as the figure disappeared from her but the thoughts she pushed deep inside of her came to the surface. Elena gave up things for love, maybe one thing wouldn't matter. She got up and walked alone back to her house and planned her escape.

_**No light, no light in your bright blue eyes**_  
_**I never knew daylight could be so violent**_

_**A revelation in the light of day,**_  
_**You can choose what stays and what fades away**_  
_**And I'd do anything to make you stay**_

~Florence And The Machine-No Light No Light


	9. Competition: Beremy included

Jeremy jumped in front of Kol as he made his exit from _The Grille_. The night was supposed to be about the reunion of the couple, or at least he hoped. After finally getting her to go on a date with him yet someone had decided to make about them.

"Seriously Bro, Not cool" Jeremy glared at Kol.

The confident original looked back at his closest friend and laughed pushing him aside. Jeremy jumped back in front of him with a scowl on his face. Kol sighed and tried to seem innocent. He looked over to see Bonnie waiting impaintly for Jeremy and threw a wave her way incensing his friend even more.

"You are trying to date Bonnie!" Jeremy accused Kol. The whole night it seemed that Kol had managed to find every reason to gravitate to the booth where he was having a date with Bonnie. They had been each other wingman too many times in Denver not to notice his little game.

"I just wanted to see how things were going" Kol replied.

"…And when you bought her a drink." Jeremy continued

"Saving you money."

"The jokes about Denver?"

"Friendly Conversation"

"You gave her a massage!"

"Hardly, she was still wearing her clothes."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and began to mumble incohherntly. Kol shrugged his shoulder and began to walk away again. Jeremy huffed at the thought of another competitor for Bonnie's attention. It took a moment for him to center himself before he made his way towards his date again. He turned back to his waiting date only to find her occupied once again with Kol. It was times like these he understood why Klaus daggered Kol.


	10. Embers Rated T

She woke up like it was every other day and got dressed the way she normally did. The smile and small kiss to Jaime who spoke of sports and the standing of Mystic high in school division the type of conversation normal people had. She laughed when she was supposed to and did her duty as the best friend of Elena and Caroline. Bonnie even gave her normal apology for her dramatic behavior to Damon and Stefan saying she has done her fair share of things for Elena. At lunch at school she played with the cafeteria food when it finally hit her. As if a truck slammed in her brain, the realization that she was born to die and so was her future children. The last name that completed her name was a death sentence, a never-ending reminder of all the deceased members of her family. Magic would be the death of her and had defined her now. She was no longer the former cheerleader, the ex of Jeremy Gilbert, not even the token black chick. She was the witch born to be used and died, thought caused one tear to roll down her face infected the mash potatoes with her sadness. She got up from her lunch table absent of friends who were battling their personal demons and walked out of school. Tonight would be the day she took back her destiny.

At home Bonnie Bennett gathered the old gasoline container that sat in the corner of the garage covered with dust and the paint thinner. She got into her car driving until she was half a block away from Klaus's home to be careful. The sun slowly crept down the sky almost lingering begging her to change her mind. Nothing could change the brown eyed girl who found so much comfort in her decision that it reminded her of life before Stefan. The slow walk to the Mansion was hampered by the loud sloshing of the liquids in the containers that called all that could stop her. Yet no one came, not a hybrid in sight came to stop the rogue witch even as began to cover the perimeter of the house with the flammable products. Magic lit the chemicals causing a halo of fire to envelope the house with flame. A soft chuckle was heard in the noise of the cackling flame.

Bonnie whipped her head around to see a figure that instantly reminded her of Elijah or even Klaus by the way he moved. Ever step invoked terror as it slowly approached still softly laughing. She closed her eyes and waited for the blackness to become her permanent home. The wind filled her nostrils with the smoke and ashes and hands were upon her. The hand caressed more than squeezed feeling over her tendons in her like strings on a guitar. Bonnie willed her eyes not to open and relaxed even more to the grip. The hands felt soft to the touch as it futher loosen it's grip on her. The soft breath felt so cold next to the burning heat crackled louder and louder as it removed memories of the house of pain. Her captor pulled her close to it's body the buttons of what she assumed to be buttons of a coat pressed into her back introducing the first bit of pain she felt that night.

"I should kill you." The voice said with an odd English accent that could not be Klaus or even Elijah. "Get out of here!" The voice said pushing away so hard she fell on the cobblestone driveway.

It was only then she opened her eyes to see who had declared her life worth living and shocked to see the strange man in front of her. Everything about screamed that he was an original which further confused her why she was lying on the floor with a beating heart. Her eyes made contact with the dead eyes of the man which glisten from the flame by them.

"Who are you?" she asked astonished at the calm demeanor.

"Kol Mikealson, the brother of the home you are burning down" Kol said with a twinkle in his eyes. He sped up quickly so he was in her face in a fraction of a second. She didn't even flinch looking at him unblinkingly into his eyes not even her heart skip beat. His face reflected the confusion he felt in his mind. "You want die" he said as if the words were rarely spoken in his vocabulary.

"Why does it even matter? Just do it!" Bonnie yelled as she pulled herself off the fall. She dusted herself with her shredded hands from the fall spreading the damage that had been caused. Kol got up now towering over her who head only reaching his shoulder. He took her hand kissing the small cuts that were sprinkled on her underhand. She flinched at the burning sensation of his saliva on the wounds.

"I wouldn't kill such a pretty little thing over something so trivial." Kol lied. He had killed for much less after all his last massacre was on a few weeks ago at the batting practice park. The boldness of her act made her worthy of a free pass in his mind. Suddenly a hybrid jumped out from the bushes launching himself at Bonnie who once again did nothing. Kol quickly grabbed the man by the neck cutting off his air flow causing the man to gape without sound. He turned around to see the reaction of the brown hair girl who still had the look of defiance on her face. He snapped the man with ease like his neck was a toothpick. The body fell landing in an awkward position with the hybrid man's eyes still wide open and mouth curled.

"Why would you want this Bennett" Kol asked again stepping over the dead body. He stroked her face too softly for her comfort as she glared at him furiously.

"It's my decision. Mine alone! Don't you take that away from me!" She screamed whacking the hand away. Anger tears spilled down her eyes as she continued. "I refuse to die at the whim of other, I need this." Her voices become as small as a whisper. She flung the hot debri at him hoping to evoke the anger she had heard so much about. He batted it away like it was flies even as the hot embers sprinkled onto his face.

His mouth was upon her even as she cursed his existence and fought furiously against his touch. He enjoyed the curses that littered from her mouth into his, taking his time in letting go. Bonnie pushed him away from her sending him flying but the minute he landed he was in front of her again. She wiped the stench of vampire off her lips so hard it left droplets of blood on her lips.

"Don't do that again!" she yelled in his face bringing a smile to his face. She looked at him questionable as his smile beamed as if he had received a new toy.

"That was a decision, right?" Kol pointed out. "I know all about you Bonnie Bennett. I know the songs you like, the clothes you wore, and especially the friends and boyfriend you once had".

"Jeremy" She gasped out.

"How about you use more of the word "No" towards you associates, not just your enemies" He said so casually you would think they were friends. "We can all tell how tired your eyes look, how empty they have become. My family is very accustom to the signs of the deaths of souls as well as bodies."

Bonnie wanted to say it wasn't true that the urge to join her grandmother had never been stronger. All who she had loved had betrayed her and it was only a matter of time before she would find herself in a grave for the sake of Elena. She was furious at the same time that all the originals could see what her friends missed and preyed on her. Tonight she pretend like he was just another boy and she was another girl .He grabbed her hand and with a tug took her to the lone car that sat in the driveway. They crawled upon it and watch the home burned to the ground.

"Why hasn't anybody come?" she said in a whisper.

"I did what I do best so don't expect anyone for a while" Kol replied.

She consciously tried to push the images of dead bodies laying their motionless because of her need for revenge. The fact did not deter the satisfaction she felt watching Klaus's hardwork ruined by her act. The thought of Klaus's reaction made her feel almost orgasmic. The dark side seemed to be so fun that its tendrils were slowly dragging her into its abyss. She looked over to the young original that sat next to her enjoying it almost as much as her.

"Don't you care for your brother?" she asked slowly

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I don't find joy in his misery when moments present itself" he replied looking straight into the flame. His face was half illuminated giving her a foreboding feeling that was override by curiosity.

"Now you sit beside the perpetrator with a smile. I am not a fool of how bloodlust works."

Kol's head turned slowly inch by inch it showed his meancing look. The one thing who never get this night would be fear from the witch which sparked more curiosity the thousand year old vampire.

"As much as I would enjoy hearing your heart slow it's pace as your jugular pumped into my eager mouth and discard your empty vessel. You missing one factor that I just can't live without in my meals" He liked his lips at the thought of the many meals he had over the years.

"What?" the words jumped out of Bonnie's mouth

"Fear, of course" as if every person in the world indulged in vampirism he spoke of feeding and preferences. There was something about his honesty made her feel safer than she felt with Stefan and Damon. Their urge to prove themselves different from the rest of their kind made her sick when she knew at the end of the day they all fell victim to their desire time and time again.

"Why do such brass act with no back up?" Kol asked

"Your brother constantly reminds me of my place and my friends help reinforce it. I just wanted to do something." She rapidly spat out

"Ah, but what in life could you possible want that you think is worthy of death. What do you want?" Kol said scooting closer closing the little gap left on the car roof.

Something about this event was so date like that it scared her. The calmness of watching a house burn and collapse made it feel like a firework event. He brought about a normalcy that Jaime tried too hard to bring but his excitement made her ache for something else.

"I wanted a normal life where I am me, not something to be used and forgotten" she admitted

Throughout his travels he had dine with king and queens, fed on princes, and was well read from the books of old from the monastery kept hidden. The one thing he always learned that power comes and goes but the person behind the imaginary thought could bring power back without even a grain of sand to their names. He thought for a moment before he spoke again.

"Power must be taken" he said darkly.

She looked at him hard wanting to say some smart comeback but she didn't care anymore. Hanging out with her enemy had given a small ounce of emotion that she had felt since Klaus kidnapped her. She had often wondered how powerful she really was in the wake of the constant battles. She mouthed the words she wished to say but stay silent as the words lingered in the air. It weaseled into her brain with his voice attached sounding so tempting.

"You will never be normal or have a normal life. You are the being who hold the faith of so many in your grip and the apex of your kind. Enjoy it and embrace it. A descendant of Ayanna who helped bring about my family's existence in this form. Let me show what is beyond your little book" His face lit up by the fire did not hide the devilish features of her companion. She jumped off the car and gathered her stuff as she began to saunter down the driveway to the car. She wanted to run off before he said anymore words that made his side seem even more desirable.

"Where are you going?" He demanded as he jumped in front of her wearing a shock expression.

"You are an Original who has attacked more than one of my friends and I'm a Bennett witch who has tried to kill your family members more than once…" She said pushing him away from her path. As she continued she spun around to the frozen figure. "Show me what you have to offer and maybe you can have me." A smile graced her face as she felt her fire in her soul come back. This was a date in a sick sort of way, the same man who beat Damon senselessly had spurred an itch inside her soul

Kol chuckled while yelling back at the disappearing figure "I will have you as mine too, no matter who or what gets in my way"

Bonnie hoped he was telling the truth because a small part of her heart wanted Elena to feel the pain she felt for who she loved. Maybe she could be with this dangerous figure but what fun it would be with an even playing field. A part of Bonnie died the day she sat in tears in that driveway but something much darker had replaced it this night. His words haunted even in her dreams later that night. She would take back her power that she had given up and she didn't care who got in her way.

Klaus asked angrily a few hours later why his home was nothing but a pile of ash and all his hybrids lay dead around his property. The younger brother could only answer that he found a reason to stay in Mystic Falls after all. Nothing should happen to his new love and he would make all that hurt her pay. He set off to find his first offering to his new obsession.

**This may or may not have a follow up. This little story actually reminded me to put in more badass bonnie. I realize I have fallen into that stupid trap of making people the victim. I am going to make the way I thought of her because I can definitely relate with some of things she goes through**


	11. Trapped Rated M

Klaus was fed up of his house that had become a warzone every time his little brother and his resident witch crossed paths. Between the burnt tiles in the kitchen to the broken dinner tables, he was spending more money on repairs than on taxes. Elijah had suggested an idea that had worked during their younger years but from what he was hearing, it was getting worse by the minute. He called in a favor from one of his witch friends to put up a spell preventing their escape but he was beginning to worry if the duo would even survive the night.

"Fuck you!" Bonnie shouted from across the room as Kol continued to make fun of skills as a witch.

"We are locked in a room and you can't remember one damn spell to get us out! You are utterly useless." Kol growled as he slammed against the invisible wall.

"Brute force always works against magic, you insufferable idiot" Bonnie snapped back.

Bonnie only piece of solace was that they were locked in her room, not the whore den of Kol's. She slumped against the far corner of her room and began to meditate or at least try. A pillow hit her firmly in her face as she just as she begun to chant.

"Are you even paying attention?" Kol complained at her. Seeing even a bit serenity on her face while he was like a trapped animal was making it hard to hide his true feelings, it was better to stay mad for his sake.

"I get that you are whiny immature idiot and that you are going to make this a living hell for me"

"Living hell is a bit dramatic" He scoffed as he jumped into the bed. Bonnie magically pushed him off within moments.

"My room, My rules. Stay off the bed and just shut up!" Bonnie demanded.

Kol lay on the floor next to the bed and decided to cool his dramatics a bit. The last thing he needed was her truly hating him. Bonnie crawled into her bed and tried to get some shut eye. She was able to sleep for a few hours before she heard some mumbling.

"Bonnie, you are the least annoying person I have met so far, let's date. That sounds horrible" Kol whispered

"If you want to annoy your friends even more we should go on a date in town. Who knows what could happen?"

"I know I wouldn't get bored of you after sex?"

"Why am I even bothering? She hates me" Kol admitted to himself somewhat loudly.

Bonnie rolled over in shock landing right on top of Kol who was still lying next to the bed. She pulled herself up pinning his arms to the ground and began to stare at him intensely.

"What are you going to do now, kill me with your morning breath?" Kol quipped as he felt himself become more than a little excited by her touch.

"I don't know since _I am the least annoying person you've met,_ I guess I would have too." Bonnie replied with a smirk on her face.

Kol's mouth dropped as the words slipped out of her mouth. "Did you happen to hear me talk in my sleep?" he said anxiously trying to cover up his secret.

"So you dream about me too?" Bonnie laughed making Kol even more embarrassed. He flipped over quickly so now she was trapped underneath him.

"Hypothetically if you were to answer my sleep babble, what would you say?" Kol asked as he began to lean closer to her face. Bonnie moved her mouth dangerously close to his.

"That I much rather have you cook me dinner as our first date" she whispered into his mouth.

Time felt suspended as she waited for him to close the small space between their lips. Kol scanned her face rapidly waiting for her to laugh it off as some type of cruel joke but she had the strong willed face that he had seen so many times before. Then he took her into her arms and kissed her so possessively that it made her breathless.

Bonnie felt like a teenager as she moaned as she tasted him and inhaled his scent. He invaded every sense she possessed as they laid on the floor. His muscles bunched and flexed under her roaming hands as his tongue swept over hers. She heard him growl low and deep in his throat like a caged beast.

He brushed his fingertips against the warm nape of her neck, playing with the soft, tender skin there before he ran his fingers upward through her long brown tussled hair. He let his fingers get enveloped in her as he pushed himself harder against her.

She couldn't remember the last time she had even done a carefree thing. He excited her in the worst way because he was everything she was against but it made him even more intoxicating. He invaded her thoughts with plans of murder and seduction at the same time. Now he surrounded her with his tight lean body that was everything she dreamed of. The strong hardness of his body sent her lust into overdrive.

Kol found himself become aware that it was not a faceless woman but Bonnie Bennett, a woman he respected. If he didn't get her to the bed soon, they'd end up making love on the floor; he was endanger of just letting happen. He lifted her up in his arms, supporting her weight effortlessly as he deepened his he carried her, his strong hands held her bottom against his hips so that bulge was against her core. She would have kissed him again if he hadn't tossed her into the middle of the bed. His super speed made it impossible for her to even miss his touch as he was upon her again.

He left his boxer hoping to keep himself from ruining the moment and tried to prevent Bonnie from taking off her pajamas by grabbing her hands.

"Try to stop me again and I might have to burn you" Bonnie whispered.

"Wouldn't want that" he said as he let go of her as he realized how much she wanted him too. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he began to lick her breasts. Her fingers dug into his shoulders leaving crescent cuts that kept disappearing as she continued to mark his body all over. His hands began to drift across the thin fabric of her pajamas making her even more frustrated.

She brought her hands achingly slow to the hem of his boxers before she touched him for the first time breaking his last moment of constraints. Being a vampire had it perks as she now lay completely naked on her bed. She lay on his bed with a smile and confidant as ever. He kissed her from her leg up to her neck as he tried to memorize everything about her. Bonnie wasted no more time as she guided him into her.

She smiled as he tried to maintain some sense of semblance of control as they laid in unison. She pulled him into a kiss that he made him feel like his heart was about to explode. As they moved together the world narrowed down until it was no bigger than the bed they shared. She would never admit that he was as skilled as he had crudely boasted to her many times but there was something about the way he whispered her name that she was not another conquest. When he came he did another strange thing, he nuzzled against her neck and face raining kisses all over. She almost felt like a statue as she forze unable to register this version of Kol.

In the morning when Klaus came to release them, he almost died from shock as he saw the lovers nuzzled under the bed sheets.


	12. Chapter 12

I am updating these stories b.c I had a burst of feelings. I hope you like it or wanted it.


	13. Fairytales: Rated T

Kol had turned one of the extra rooms in the house into a study. The small oil lamps gave insufficient light for anyone who was strictly human and lingering aroma. A large room by anyone means, the room had a huge burgundy Persian rug that matched beautiful with the oak paneled floor. Swords and other weapons decorated the walls making it even more diffcult for Bonnie to relax as she waited for Kol's arrival. Only Kol could make her loathe classical music, the only thing she could hear from the bathroom.

The rendezvous point was always the same each month, the Mikealson Mansion. She closed her eyes as tension seeped into every pore of her body. Bonnie began to wonder how she had reached this point in her life where silent reflection made her skin crawl. Once again her eyes shot open at the sound of movement around the house. All she could do is wait for Kol to finally get out of the shower and be what she preferred him to be.

"Jackass." she cursed under her breath.

A gust of air was the only signal that Kol has entered the almost empty room, clad in only his emerald silk pajama bottoms. He preferred to take his time when it came to the Bennett witch in every activity he did with her. Kol had planned on setting his former town aflame until he received a phone call from Klaus's host body months ago. Klaus had sent off a chain of events that neither of them were capable of dealing with.

"I'm much prettier than that, I would fancy myself a tiger or perhaps a cougar. This century has lovely common language, darling." Kol replied.

"Graceful?" Bonnie scoffed as she whipped her head around. "You are hurricane if anything."

He fell into the couch with a huff, uncaring of the beads of water that lingered on his flesh. The ornate furniture was merely to show off. His weapons were the ones that he hoarded and cared for like children. Bonnie sighed as she looked at the pompous person in front of her, trying to hold on to the hate she once had for him.

"Your brother needs you to get this" She said as she got up to hand him the list. Bonnie had to summon up strength to pretend to be impassive about the small exchange. She walked around the coffee table that separated the matching couches that were across the room. It would be easier to sit on the same side but they were suffering from a "hands" problem.

Kol held his hand out to her beckoning her over, making Bonnie freeze only a feet away from him.  
"What are you doing?" Bonnie snapped. Her brow began to furrow as Kol looked even more amused.  
"I was taking the list." Kol chuckled for a moment before moving his fingers to come closer again.  
"You are being friendly."  
"I suppose, would you rather I rip it apart just like the good old days." He said exasperatedly "but then how would I surprise you"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and moved to place the list back in her pocket but a hand prevented her. She looked up to see Kol now in front of her half crouched. Time felt like it stood still for a few moments as she stared into his brown eyes.

"No, not today" Bonnie said softly. An eyebrow raise was the only sign that he had heard her but his hand crept slowly up her wrist past her elbow.  
Her heart began to pound as she maintain eye contact with him, unable to turn away even as his hand lingered. They dared each other on, each time they met. It was a game of chicken born out of sadness. It's just a game she thought to herself.

"What I said to you that night will never change. I don't throw my words around lightly." Kol said in a hush whisper

"I don't have time for lies."

"Love, I think you have me confused with your friends."

For a moment he feared that she would smack him and run away like she had done. Kol hoped his fear would not show as she lifted her left hand up. Unconsciously he braced for the impact yet it never came. A soft touch caress was all he felt, making his feelings bubble up to the surface like a volcano. He briefly laid his head into her palm before he snatched her up into his arms.

"Today" he groaned into her lips.

The feeling of weightlessness and being kissed made Bonnie feel like she had died for a moment. His lips were her addiction that she had hope to break but it held in it's snare as much as he held her now. She grabbed onto his shoulders to steady herself as he placed her down onto the couch. No matter how hard she held him, he didn't break. She didn't have to fear the darkness in her begging for more blood and destruction.

The spell asked for more and more of her supposed goodness and she could feel herself become drunk with the power. His hands felt as if it was all over her once her body touched the couch. The dampness of the couch made impossible for her to tell whether she was sweating or in the remnants of Kol's damp body. He pulled the shirt popping each button off, one by one as he sucked on her neck. Kol did it so slowly that she wondered why she let him destroy her so much.

She was going to be his, he need her to be his. He needed to know that there was some goodness in the world even as his body corrupted it. What was the point of living a cursed existence without indulging he thought to himself. Kol's lips trailed from her neck to her lips, kissing them hungrily. His arms snaked around Bonnie's midsection pressing their bodies closer together. Bonnie. Bonnie's mouth parted in a soft gasp as Kol's tongue traced her lower lip and then swept inside to caress her own.

Flames exploded in her stomach as he touched her more. It was another cruelty of her fate that he would feel so good in her arms. Being in his snare gave her clarity to be free, she kissed him harder trying to banish all of her thoughts away. In a flurry of movements she found herself stripped of all clothing and Kol's pants added to pile of clothes that littered room.

Running her hand down his back, she scratched at his hardened muscles. Only she could bring chills to his body. Kol held his breath and closed his eyes trying to retain some control yet with a single roll of her hips completely shattered.

They only had a few moments of peace until it was ruined by a phone call from Elena. Kol was tempted to chuck the blasted device across the room instead he sighed profusely. Bonnie dressed as she spoke of trivial things with Elena, smiling the way he always wanted her to do with him. As the phone call came to an end, his patience went out the window. He bolted up grabbing one of her arms.

"Can you just stop this? You belong with me, not with them."

Bonnie looked at him sadly before kissing him on the lips. "We know how this fairytale ends. Witches and Vampires never work out."

Kol laughed, pulling her close to him. "The bitter ones say that, the happy ones are in this room right now."

A/N: Sorry for the abrupt end. I might re do this in the future but clearing out my cobwebs before I start doing a one shot a week. :)


End file.
